What is Kissing
by BaekYeoleuuu
Summary: "Baekkie pernah menonton. Seorang laki-laki menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir perempuan, itu apa eomma?" / "Eum sayang, itu hanya untuk mengekspresikan perhatian saja. Karena perempuan itu menangis, makanya laki-laki itu menempelkan bibirnya. Itu untuk menenangkannya, kau paham kan sayang?" / Chanbaek / Baekyeol. DLDR. RnR. Thankseu :*


Title : What is kissing

Casts :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Rated : K+

Length : One shoot

A/N : Yeahh.. ini dia ff penutup sebelum hiatus. Hiatusnya gak lama2 kok, Cuma sampe ujian akhir semester selesai aja hehe.. jadi buat yg nungguin Perfectly imbalanced, Love confession, A song we left unsung, ataupun Strange Fantasy, sabar dulu ya, hehe..

.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita cantik berambut cokelat berdiri di tengah salju dengan wajah tertunduk. Ia melirik lagi arlojinya untuk kesekian kali. Waktu terus berputar sejak ia berdiri dan namja itu tak jua datang. Yeoja bermantel putih itu meremas jemarinya menahan dingin karena sesungguhnya ia lupa memakai sarung tangan karena terburu-buru ingin bersua dengan wajah yang paling ia sayangi.

Ia menghela nafas saat air suci itu ia tumpahkan lagi. Mungkin memang janjinya tak akan pernah diingat, mungkin memang hanya ia yang menginginkan pertemuan ini, mungkin memang hanya ia seorang yang menahan rindu, dan mungkin hanya ia yang ingin bertahan di atas cinta mereka yang hampir retak.

Perempuan itu menghembuskan nafas panjang lalu membalikkan tubuh ringkihnya, berjalan dengan lagkah sempit perlahan meninggalkan tempat yang mereka janjikan untuk bertemu.

"Miyoung-ah!"

Wanita itu berhenti kala mendengar suara berat familiar mengalunkan namanya. Ia ingin berbalik memastikan, tapi beribu ketakutan bahwa itu hanya halusinasinya menghalangi keinginan wanita itu.

Matanya dipejamkan saat ia merasa sebuah tangan menarik bahunya. Ia sungguh ingin menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya, tapi terlambat karena seorang lelaki yang menarik bahunya tadi sekarang menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi wanita itu.

"Maaf…Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama." Ucap lelaki itu tulus, asap musim dingin berhembus dari bibir merahnya.

Miyoung—nama wanita itu—menggeleng. Ia tidak ingin lelaki di depannya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"Dengar, aku tidak akan pernah menikah dengan Yoona. Aku hanya mencintaimu, kau tau itu kan?"

Miyoung tersenyum di antara kepingan hatinya yang mendengar nama wanita itu lagi. Yoona, gadis cantik pilihan ibu lelaki ini untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

"Aniya oppa. Pulanglah, Yoona pasti menunggumu. Aku..pasti datang ke upacara pernikahan kalian lusa."

"Miyoung-ah.." Lelaki itu merengek frustasi sambil meremas sepasang tangan kekasihnya yang hampir membeku.

"Pergilah.."

Jika kata-kata tak mampu mengembalikan kepingan hatinya menjadi utuh, maka selanjutnya lelaki itu akan meyakinkannya dengan sbuah sentuhan lembut penuh cinta dan ketulusan.

Lelaki itu menutup kelopak matanya saat bibirnya menemui bibir mungil kekasihnya dalam sebuah debaran cinta yang selalu mereka rasakan. Sebait kata cinta tersampaikan dalam diam kala bibir plum mereka bertautan dalam sebuah kehangatan. Setiap gerakan yang mereka buat menghasilkan getaran-getaran cinta yang sangat menenangkan, sejenak membuat mereka lupa pada takdir kejam yang telah menanti kapan pun mereka membuka mata.

Dua anak kecil yang sedang menyaksikan adegan itu memajukan bibir mungil mereka bingung. Yang berwajah lebih imut mengerjap-erjapkan mata sipitnya, "Mereka sedang apa?" tanyanya pada temannya yang sedang duduk bersandar di sebelahnya.

Ia tak menjawab dari teman kecilnya itu, malah mengajukan pertanyaan baru, "Kau yakin menonton film kartunnya di channel ini?"

Namja berwajah imut itu mengangguk antusias.

"Kapan?"

"Hari minggu pagi kemarin."

Mata bulat anak kecil yang lebih tinggi mengerjap-erjap. "Pantas tidak ada. Baekkie kan menontonnya minggu pagi, mana mungkin ada kalau kita melihat rabu malam."

"Eh?"

Yang bermata bulat menertawakan yang lain. Ia meraih pundak anak yang lebih pendek itu dan merangkulnya akrab. "Baekkie ini ada-ada saja sih hahahhahaha.."

Bibir anak yang dipanggil Baekkie maju bersenti-senti. Tampak rona merah menghiasi pipi putihnya karena malu. Ia mengambil remote dari nakas dan mematikan televisi yang sedang mereka tonton. "Channie berisik! Ini sudah malam, tidur sana!" anak yang aslinya bernama Byun Baekhyun itu pun membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur lalu tidur membelakangi anak yang ia panggil Channie.

Channie atau yang bernama asli Park Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya lalu ikut berbaring. Ia tau Baekhyun sedang marah padanya maka dari itu Chanyeol merapatkan tubuhnya dengan rubuh Baekhyun kemudian merengkuh pinggang teman kecilnya itu. Wajahnya didekatkan ke telinga Baekhyun, "Baekkie…Jangan marah ne? Baekkie jadi jelek kalau marah."

Baekhyun memberengut lalu membalikkan badannya menghadap Chanyeol, "Tapi Channie yang membuat Baekkie marah! Kenapa Channie menertawai Baekkie?!"

Chanyeol tersenyum menampakkan deretan gigi susunya yang putih bersih, "Mian. Channie tidak akan menertawakan Baekkie lagi, janji!"

"Huh tidak mau. Sana Channie cari teman baru saja, besok jangan tidur di rumah Baekkie lagi. Baekkie mau main sama Kris ajussi saja."

Mata bulat Chanyeol membesar. Tampak kepanikan di air mukanya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. "Baekkie.. jangan begitu.. Kris ajussi itu bukan orang baik, jangan main dengan dia. Huwaaa… Baekkie…"

Baekhyun mengabaikan Chanyeol. Selimutnya ditarik sampai menutup seluruh tubuhnya lalu ia kembali memunggungi Chanyeol. Soal rencananya bermain dengan Kris ajussi itu sebenarnya tidak benar. Mana mau Baekhyun bermain dengan ajussi berekspresi sedatar dinding itu, yang benar saja!

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk manis menikmati sarapan paginya sebelum pergi ke sekolah. Pikiran Byun kecil masih mengingat-ingat adegan asing yang ia tonton di televisi tadi malam bersama Chanyeol. Ia menggigit rotinya kemudian memanggil sang ibu.

"Eomma."

"Eumm?"

"Baekkie pernah menonton. Seorang laki-laki menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir perempuan, itu apa eomma?"

Dahi Nyonya Byun mengerut bingung. Ia menatap wajah polos anaknya lama, "Kau melihatnya di mana?"

"Tv. Saat itu perempuan sedang menangis, lalu laki-laki menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir perempuan yang sedang menangis itu, bahkan bibirnya digerak-gerakkan." Byun kecil bercerita dengan semangat.

Otak Nyonya Byun berputar cepat untuk menemukan satu jawaban yang pas untuk diberikan pada anak kecil seperti Baekhyun. Nyonya Byun yakin yang ia tonton itu pasti adegan berciuman, tapi mana mungkin anak kecil mengerti kalau Nyonya Byun menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya? Lagipula, itu belum bagus untuk perkembangan otak Baekhyun untuk mengetahui hal-hal yang seperti itu.

"Eum sayang, itu hanya untuk mengekspresikan perhatian saja. Karena perempuan itu menangis, makanya laki-laki itu menempelkan bibirnya. Itu untuk menenangkannya, kau paham kan sayang?"

"Ah!" Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Begitu ya."

Nyonya Byun salah tingkah sendiri. Ia buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Oh ya sayang, Channie mana? Apa dia belum bangun?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh sambil menggigiti rotinya lagi.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghempaskan tas bergambar super mannya ke tempat tidur dengan kesal. Hari ini Baekhyun benar-benar mengacuhkan dirinya. Ya, seharian ini Baekhyun bermain dengan Sehun, anak berkulit seputih susu tapi cadel itu.

Sepatunya juga tak luput dari sasaran. Padahal, sepatu itu adalah sepatu kesayangannya karena merupakan hadiah ulang tahun dari Baekhyun untuknya tanggal 27 November yang lalu. Ia melemparkan sepatu tak bersalah itu ke sudut ruangan, tepatnya ke balik pintu kamarnya.

Ia bergegas mengganti seragamnya—tak lupa seragam itu di lempar sembarangan ke tempat tidur—lalu keluar menuju meja makan. Kebiasaan keluarga Park adalah selalu sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam bersama.

Ia duduk sambil mendengus, mengundang perhatian Nyonya Park yang sedang menyiapkan nasi untuknya. "Kau kenapa sayang?" tanya Nyonya Park setelah meletakkan semangkuk nasi di depan Chanyeol. "Berkelahi dengan Baekkie lagi?"

Chanyeol menatap eommanya dengan mata bulatnya yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Dipandang seperti itu membuat Nyonya Park paham bahwa apa yang baru saja ia katakan benar adanya. Karena memang sejak dulu, tidak ada yang mampu membuat Chanyeol semurung ini; berkelahi dengan Baekhyun.

"Aigooo.. anak eomma ini.. Minta maaf saja oke?"

"Sudah, tapi tetap saja.." bibirnya melengkung jauh ke bawah, sedih sekali ternyata.

Eommanya menghela nafas. "Memangnya kalian berkelahi karena apa lagi?" ia mengelus puncak kepala anaknya penuh kasih sayang.

"Appa pulang!" mereka berdua melihat ke arah suara, seorang lelaki berjas yang masih terlihat tampan berjalan ke arah meja makan. "Ada apa?" tanya lelaki itu saat istrinya menunjuk Chanyeol dengan dagu.

"Appa, berciuman itu apa?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuat Tuan Park membelalakkan matanya. Ia melirik istrinya meminta penjelasan, tapi saat sang istri hanya mengedikkan bahu, Tuan Park jadi gelagapan sendiri.

Apa yang harus dilakukan orang dewasa saat anak berusia tujuh tahun menanyakan sesuatu tentang berciuman?

Tuan Park membasahi kedua belah bibirnya sembari memutar otak, "Eumm… Berciuman itu adalah perbuatan yang dilakukan sepasang orang yang saling menyayangi. Maksudnya, berciuman itu hanya dilakukan oleh seseorang pada orang yang akan menikah dengannya nanti. Seperti appa dan eomma."

Chanyeol mengangguk menatap Tuan Park serius. Ia kemudian menggembungkan pipi chubby nya dan meraih segelas air putih.

Tuan Park menatap istrinya, namun wanita paruh baya itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

Suara bel beberapa detik yang lalu disambut sorakan gembira dari anak-anak kelas satu XOXO elementary school. Mereka berhambura dari bangku masing-masing, berlari dengan semangat ke lapangan untuk bermain-main.

Sebagian yang lain memilih diam di kelas, ada yang memakan bekal makan siang dan ada juga yang sedang asyik menggambar. Byun Baekhyun adalah salah satu dari anak yang sibuk menggambar itu. Di kertas buku gambarnya ia menggambar sebuah wajah imut dengan mata bulat, senyum lebar, telinga lebar, serta rambut cokelat berponi yang sangat mengagumkan.

"Hyunnie thedang gambal apa?"

Baekhyun yang tersentak segera menyimpan buku gambarnya ke dalam laci. Ia memandang Sehun masih dengan ekspresi shock—terbukti dengan mata sipitnya yang membulat lucu. "Tidak ada. Hunnie kenapa ada di sini? Bukannya tadi.."

"Lulu thibuk dengan Umin hyung." Bibir Sehun melengkung ke bawah.

"Yasudah, sini main sama Baekkie." Baekhyun menggamit jemari kecil Sehun lalu membawanya keluar dari kelas. Mereka memutuskan bermain kejar-kejaran di sepanjang koridor. Sehun mengejar Baekhyun dengan semangat. Mereka tertawa-tawa tanpa tau seorang anak bertubuh paling tinggi di kelas mereka sedang berdiri di pintu kelas dengan wajah masam, bibir dimajukan, dan mata menatap tajam pada Sehun yang mengejar-ngejar Baekhyun.

"Ugghhh… Hyunnie dapat.. hahahahahaha…" Sehun memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang, menggelitiki perut temannya itu sampai menggeliat sambil tertawa keras karena geli.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha… Hunnie lepas.. hahahhahahahhahahahahaha geli Hunnie.." Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Sehun dari perutnya dan mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin. Ia menatap Sehun dengan mata berkilat bahagia, "Hunnie, sudah ya. Kita duduk dulu." Baekhyun menarik Sehun untuk duduk di kursi yang berjejer di koridor.

Baekhyun duduk bertopang dagu sedangkan Sehun duduk tegak menatap lapangan. Di sana, ada Luhan dan Xiumin yang sedang bermain sepak bola. Padahal tadi Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk bermain dengannya, tapi Luhan malah menolak dan lebih memilih untuk bermain dengan Xiumin. Sehun menghela nafas. "Lulu thepeltinya thangat thuka belmain dengan thi Umin." Buka Sehun. Ia menatap sedih pada sosok Luhan yang sedang menyepak bola ke arah Xiumin.

"Hunnie jangan sedih. Ada Baekkie di sini." Baekhyun merangkul pundak Sehun, menepuknya pelan, memberi kekuatan.

Tapi yang terjadi malah mata Sehun yang berkaca-kaca.

Anak kecil memang paling mudah mengeluarkan air mata.

"Aigooo.. Sehunie kenapa menangis?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya menatap mata Sehun yang sudah basah.

"_Eum sayang, itu hanya untuk mengekspresikan perhatian saja. Karena perempuan itu menangis, makanya laki-laki itu menempelkan bibirnya. Itu untuk menenangkannya, kau paham kan sayang?"_

Baekhyun menatap Sehun lama saat ia mengingat ucapan eommanya. Bibir mungilnya mengerucut mengambil pertimbangan. Dan hasil dari pertimbangan Byun kecil itu adalah mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Sehun.

Masih dengan tangannya yang merangkul pundak Sehun, Baekhyun mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua. Ia menatap Sehun dari jarak yang sangat dekat dan entah kenapa ada perasaan menggelitik yang aneh saat Baekhyun merasakan kenyalnya bibir Sehun. Baekhyun mengerjap saat Sehun menatapnya balik lalu Baekhyun segera menjauhkan bibir mungilnya.

"Bagaimana? Sehunie sudah tidak sedih lagi kan?"

Sehun menatapnya dengan mata berbinar lucu, "Tadi itu apa Hyunnie?"

"Tadi itu, Hyunnie.."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping saat merasa ada sebuah tangan yang mencengkram lengannya. Ia menaikkan pandangannya, menemukan Chanyeol dengan ekspresi yang belum pernah Baekhyun lihat. Ia ditarik paksa meninggalkan Sehun sendirian.

"Channie lepas.."

Chanyeol tak mendengarkan rontaan Baekhyun. Ia terus menarik tubuh mini itu ke taman belakang. "Kenapa Baekkie mencium Sehun seperti itu?"

Baekhyun menatapnya marah, "Memangnya kenapa?!"

"Memangnya Baekkie mau menikah dengan Sehun?"

Baekhyun masih menatapnya namun kali ini dengan dahi berkerut. "Menikah? Siapa yang mau menikah?"

"Itu. Tadi Baekkie mencium bibir Sehun seperti itu. Memangnya Baekkie pikir Channie tidak tau kalau berciuman itu dilakukan oleh orang yang ingin menikah?"

"Channie bicara apa? Baekkie pusing. Minggir, minggir." Baekhyun hendak menerobos Chanyeol, tapi hasilnya ia malah didorong kembali.

"Sini, biar Channie tunjukkan apa itu berciuman." Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun ke dinding lalu mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Baekhyun lalu menghisap bagian bawahnya dengan gerakan lambat.

Baekhyun mengerjap-erjap kaget. Perasaan aneh yang meletup-letup muncul dalam dada sebelah kirinya. Ia mencengkram lengan Chanyeol saat temannya itu menyesap bibir atasnya. Baekhyun ingin bicara tapi saat ia membuka mulutnya, Chanyeol malah melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam. Baekhyun melenguh tertahan. Ia ingin melepaskan Chanyeol, tapi sebenarnya ia juga merasakan sesuatu yang mengasyikkan saat Chanyeol membelai lidahnya dengan lidah Chanyeol sendiri, maka ia urungkan niatnya itu.

Saliva mereka berjatuhan, tapi karena rasa mengasyikkan yang baru pertama kali mereka rasakan itu, mereka masih kukuh mempertahankan posisi.

Seandainya mereka tidak memerlukan oksigen, mungkin saja kegiatan Chanyeol yang melumat habis bibir Baekhyun itu bisa berlangsung sedikit lebih lama. Tapi apa mau dikata? Ia masih sangat menyayangi Baekhyun, jadi daripada terjadi sesuatu karena kekurangan oksigen, Chanyeol pun melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Baekhyun.

Nafas Baekhyun terengah-engah. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan rona merah di kedua pipi putihnya, "Tadi itu.."

"Yang seperti tadi itu hanya boleh dilakukan oleh orang yang akan menikah." Potong Chanyeol.

"Lalu kenapa Channie lakukan pada Baekkie?"

"Karena Channie ingin menikah dengan Baekkie kalau sudah besar nanti."

Rona merah di pipinya semakin jelas terlihat.

"Umur Channie kan baru 7 tahun."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kan tinggal menunggu 10 tahun lagi."

"Channie akan menikahi Baekkie 10 tahun lagi?"

Chanyeol mengagguk antusias.

"Umur Baekkie berapa 10 tahun lagi?"

"Dua puluh mungkin."

Baekhyun tertawa, bahkan ia lupa kalau tadi ia masih marah pada Chanyeol. "Berarti Channie dan Baekkie akan membuat banyak anak?"

"Ne, banyak anak. Banyak sekali, sampai kita bisa buat girlband seperti SNSD."

"Jinjja?"

Chanyeol mengangguk semangat. "Makanya jangan berikan bibir Baekkie pada orang lain. Bibir Baekkie Cuma milik Channie, calon suami Baekki sepuluh tahun lagi."

"Arasseo." Baekhyun merangkul pundak Chanyeol dari samping. "Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, Channie belajar melakukan ciuman dari mana?"

"Memangnya Baekkie tidak perhatikan waktu kita menonton?"

Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya dengan mata yang menoleh ke atas—pose berpikir. Ia menggeleng ragu. Ugh.. dia tidak terlalu ingat.

Ia menatap ke samping, tepatnya pada bibir Chanyeol yang terlihat kemerahan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu mengecup sekilas bibir Chanyeol dan berlari.

"Ya! Baekkieee!"

"Kejar kalau bisa, weeeekkk .." Baekhyun tertawa-tawa lalu berlari heboh.

"Awas kalau tertangkap ya. Bibir Baekkie habis hari ini." Chanyeol berlari cepat dan Baekhyun menjerit takut tertangkap.

END (Lagi-lagi dengan tidak elit)

Ah… leganya.. sekarang, aku mau say goodbye sama kalian… aku hiatus dulu ya readerdeul.. dan aku akan segera kembali setelah ujian selesai *mulaiformal. Eh, tapi ngemeng2, suamiku si bebek makin cakep ya, di teaser dia sok2 main piano, dohhh… hancurlah sudah… aku rasanya mau gila ngeliat tampak Baekhyun yang makin hari makin cakep aja. Dohh… sudahlah.. aku mau replay teasernya dulu nih sampe rusak wkwkwkwkwkwkwkkwk XD ayo, ditunggu reviewnya^^


End file.
